Blind or visually impaired persons have difficulty navigating within new or unfamiliar environments because of their inability to visually detect particular locations and objects within the environment. Blind or visually impaired persons will often use a cane to assist them in navigating a space. In recent advancements, devices have been created that communicate information to a blind person as to characteristics of the environment through auditory or vibratory feedback. However, such devices are limited because in crowded or loud spaces a user may not be able to hear auditory cues from the device or may not be sensitive to vibratory feedback. Therefore, devices using auditory or vibratory feedback may not adequately make available information necessary to a blind person.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative vision-assist devices for blind or visually impaired persons that provide additional dimensions of communication.